


Yorukage - Sein und Schein

by Sezunachan



Series: Yorukage [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drachen, Dämonen, Hexen, Magie, Multi, Werwölfe, Zauberschule, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sezunachan/pseuds/Sezunachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sezuna glaubt sie ist nicht ganz dicht, weil sie seltsame Dinge sieht und versucht sich umzubringen. Doch statt zu sterben, landet sie auf einer magischen Schule und stellt fest, dass sie eine Vergangenheit hat, an die sie sich nicht mehr erinnern kann und die sie mit vielen Personen auf der Schule verbindet. Auf der Suche nach ihren verlorenen Erinnerungen trifft sie nicht nur auf Freunde und schließlich steht die Schule vor einem großen Kampf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Schwerelos

**Prolog: Schwerelos**

„Sie ist nicht mehr ganz dicht.“ „Glaubt wirklich an Monster.“ „Selber ist sie eines“, waren die Worte, die sie immer wieder zu mir sagten. Ich solle mir einen Psychologen suchen, haben sie gesagt.  
Es gibt keine Monster, haben sie gesagt. Doch was war es dann? Ich habe es doch gesehen. Das Monster mit der langen violetten Zunge, das meine Eltern getötet hat. Die anderen Wesen, die in den Schatten der Nacht lauern.  
Ich konnte es nicht mehr hören. Niemand glaubte mir und ich versuchte mich ihnen anzupassen. Versuchte die Monster als Menschen zu sehen, doch die Unterschiede waren so gravierend, dass ich sie nur schwer schlucken konnte.  
Dennoch wurden die Stimmen nicht leiser.  
Meine Psychologin riet mir umzuziehen. In ein Dorf, weg von der Tragödie. Doch auch das brachte mir nichts.  
Die Albträume wurden schlimmer. Dazu kamen Stimmen, die mich riefen. Mir noch schlimmere Albträume bescherten. Das Wissen irgendwo gebraucht zu werden, schmerzte.  
Träume aus einer vergangenen Zeit suchten mich heim. Sie waren so real, wie Erinnerungen, doch völlig unmöglich.  
Meine Hochzeit.  
Eigentlich ein schöner Traum, würde sie nicht jedes Mal in Blut enden.  
Ich konnte nicht mehr und zog mich in den Keller zurück.  
Von der Decke hing ein Seil und ein Stuhl darunter. Ich hatte lange mit mir gehadert. Liebte das Leben eigentlich, doch ich konnte nicht mehr. Der Druck war zu groß.  
Mein Blick war leer, als ich auf den Stuhl stieß, doch bevor ich meinen Kopf in die Schlinge hängen konnte, wurden Stimmen laut.  
„Der Damm ist gebrochen“, riefen sie und dann ertönte Rauschen. Lautes Rauschen. Mein Blick schweifte zu den Fenster und diese brachen. Wasser drängte in meinen Keller und wirbelte mich hin und her.  
Zuerst versuchte ich mich hoch zu kämpfen und zu entkommen, doch eigentlich war es egal. Ob ich mich erhängte, oder ertrank. Es wäre zwar sicher nicht angenehm, doch die Schmerzmittel, die ich geschluckt hatte, würden das vielleicht erträglich machen. Daher schloss ich die Augen.

~Sezuna~

Schwerelos trieb ich umher.  
Mein Körper fühlte sich leicht und warm an. Geräusche vermischten sich zu einem sanften plätschern und es war, als würde ich fliegen.  
Fühlte es sich so an, zu sterben?  
Ich trieb umher. Frei von Gedanken und Wünschen. Erinnerungen und Sorgen. Es fühlte sich so gut an.  
Doch dann brach ich durch irgendwas durch.  
Es wurde laut. Irgendwas toste. Kalte Luft umspielte mich, ließ mich frösteln.  
Etwas zog an meinen Haaren und meinen Armen, doch ich war zu müde, um die Augen zu öffnen und nach der Ursache zu suchen.  
Noch immer trieb ich umher, doch nun spürte ich das Wasser unter mir. Es schwappte mir ins Gesicht. Lief mir in Nase und Ohren und in meinen leicht geöffneten Mund.  
Mühsam zwang ich mich meine Augen zu öffnen. Mein Blick genau in den Himmel gerichtet. Es war nicht dunkel, aber die Wolken waren so dicht, dass die Sonne mich nicht blendete.  
Eigentlich ein recht schöner Tag, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, wo ich mich wahrscheinlich befand.  
Ich trieb mitten im Wasser, aber nicht etwa in einem See.  
Meine Kleidung war zerfetzt, meine Haut blutig geschürft und mein Kopf hämmerte in einem immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus.  
Die Fluten hatten sich beruhigt, doch noch immer hatte ich Angst mich zu bewegen. Wieder unter zu gehen. Ich zwang mich dazu meinen Kopf zu drehen, doch ich verlor den Halt.  
Was auch immer mich oben gehalten hatte, war weg und ich tauchte wieder unter Wasser.  
Meine langen roten Haare schlangen sich um mich und nahmen mir kurz die Sicht, ehe ich es schaffte mich paddelnd wieder über Wasser zu ziehen.  
Keuchend und wasserspuckend versuchte ich mich oben zu halten. Mir war kalt und ich war erschöpft.  
Meine goldenen Augen suchten nach etwas, an dem ich mich festhalten konnte.  
Ich erblickte den Rest eines Baumwipfels in meiner Nähe und versuchte mich darauf zu zubewegen.  
Ich streifte etwas an meiner Schulter und mein Blick huschte hinüber.  
Ein Mann. Aufgebläht, wie ein Gummibärchen, dass man im Wasser liegengelassen hatte. Seine Haut blau und sein Gesicht nach unten im Wasser.  
Tot.  
Meine Hand ergriff einen Ast eines Baumes und ich hielt mich daran fest.  
Mein Blick schweifte über das braune Wasser, das überall um mich herum war.  
Es war so plötzlich gekommen.  
Mitten in der Nacht hatte es das gesamte Dorf einfach überschwemmt.  
Alle Häuser standen unter Wasser und selbst der Kirchturm war fast vollständig vom Wasser verschluckt.  
Erneut schweifte mein Blick über die Wassermassen.  
Hier und da waren einige Leute zu sehen, die langsam untergingen, doch niemand, den ich kannte.  
Das hätte ich auch nicht erwartet, denn alle, die ich liebte, waren schon vor mehr als einem Jahr gestorben.  
Ich war erst vor wenigen Wochen hier her gekommen und kannte kaum jemanden. Aber das war sowieso egal.  
Wichtiger war die Frage: Warum lebte ich noch?  
Ich war im Keller, als das Wasser mich überrascht hatte. War verdammt noch mal dabei gewesen mich zu erhängen und nun schwamm ich hier herum. Lebendig. Wahrscheinlich die einzige, die überlebt hatte.  
Warum gerade ich? Wo ich doch sowieso sterben wollte, weil ich dem Leben nichts mehr abgewinnen konnte?  
Wie war ich aus dem Keller hier her gekommen?  
Aber das war egal.  
Ich schloss die Augen und ließ los. Ließ mich von der Flut mitreisen und spürte, wie das Wasser in meine Lungen eindrang.  
Erst schmerzte es, doch dann fühlte ich nichts mehr, außer Schwere. Ruhe und Frieden. Stille.


	2. Kapitel 1: Willkommen auf der Yorukage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yorukage : http://yorukage.jimdo.com/
> 
> Aura+Resonanz: http://sezunachans-world.jimdo.com/die-magie/grundlagen/sternenstaub/
> 
> Asraden: (folgt)
> 
> Mäntel: http://yorukage.jimdo.com/schulsystem/ (folgt)
> 
> Disziplinen: http://sezunachans-world.jimdo.com/die-magie/disziplinen/ (folgt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fassung von 2015 (Neuauflage)

  
  
**~Erde-Sezuna~**  
  
Jemand rüttelte sie hin und her und riss sie so aus ihrer Ohnmacht. Die Schwerelosigkeit wich aus ihren Knochen und machte einer leichten Kälte Platz, die immer stärker wurde.  
Etwas drückte auf ihren Brustkorb und ließ sie Wasser spucken. Es war, als wäre das Wasser mit Klingen versehen, so sehr schmerzte es in ihrem Hals, doch schließlich konnte sie endlich wieder ordentlich atmen. Auch wenn ihr Hals sich anfühlte, als hätte sie ein Reibeeisen verschluckt.  
Ihre Erinnerungen kamen zurück und das Geschehen entlud sich in stürmischen Bildern in ihrem Kopf. Wasser. So viel Wasser.  
War sie ertrunken? Oder nicht? Warum nicht?  
„Ich glaub sie kommt wieder zu sich“, hörte sie eine Stimme, die wie durch Watte zu ihr drang. Sie wirkte gedämpft und weit weg, dennoch war ein besorgter Ton heraus zu hören.  
Es fiel dem Mädchen schwer ihre Augen zu öffnen und etwas zu erkennen. Licht blendete sie kurz, doch ihr Blick klärte sich langsam. Das Meer aus Farben wich Umrissen, die langsam schärfer wurden und schließlich ein Bilde formten. Sie blickte in ein Gesicht, dass ihr bekannt vorkam und dass sie doch nicht einordnen konnte. Verschwommene Konturen wurden langsam deutlicher und immer mehr regte sich das Gefühl diesen Fremden zu kennen.  
Kleine dunkle Augen lagen tief in den Augenhöhlen und wurden von einem silbergrauen Pony fast verdeckt.  
Die Wangen waren eingefallen und faltig und das Kinn schien überwuchert mit einem grauen Bart.  
Ein Fremder?  
Obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte ihn zu kennen, konnte sie doch nicht sagen woher. Es könnte kurz auf der Straße gewesen sein. Oder es war einer ihrer Nachbarn. Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Aber es war ihr auch egal. Sein Gesicht verschwamm mit der untergehenden Sonne und ließ ihren Kopf heftig pulsieren. Also, schloss sie die Augen wieder und versuchte ihren brennenden Hals zu ignorieren. Es war, als hätte sie eine ganze Flasche puren Wodka getrunken. Zudem war ihr unglaublich schlecht und sie fühlte sich schwach und müde. Völlig ausgelaugt. Arme und Beine kribbelten lediglich, doch so wirklich Gefühl hatte sie darin nicht. Langsam begann sich alles wieder zu drehen und aus den scharfen Konturen wurden wieder Wirbel aus Farben.  
„Wir sollten sie jetzt ins Warme bringen“, erklärte eine Stimme, doch die Rothaarige konnte ihre Augen nicht öffnen. Warm klang gut. Sie war schon völlig durchgefroren. Und ihr Gehirn schien nur sehr langsam zu arbeiten, denn sie fragte sich nicht wer diese Leute waren, oder wo sie sich befand. Sie wollte einfach nur schlafen und das Gefühl genießen, dass sich um sie zu hüllen schien, wie warme Decken. Es war kein physischer Gegenstand, sondern eher ein Gefühl. Das Gefühl geborgen zu sein. Ein vertrauter Geruch und etwas, dass sie zu streicheln schien. Vertraut und wunderbar.  
Dann spürte sie tatsächlich etwas auf ihrer Haut. Eine Decke vielleicht? Nun wurde es ihr nicht nur geistig, sondern auch körperlich warm. So als wäre es eine Heizdecke.   
Wie angenehm.   
Ein zufriedener Seufzer verließ ihre Kehle.  
Die Wärme umhüllte sie und das leise Hintergrundplätschern ließ ihren Geist zur Ruhe kommen und schließlich glitt sie langsam ins Reich der Träume über.  
Sezuna bemerkte nicht, wie jemand die Decke griff und sie sanft hoch hob. Das leichte Schaukeln sorgte nur dafür, dass sie immer müder wurde. Jemand drückte sie an seine warme Brust und Sezuna widerstand nur knapp dem Drang sich noch weiter an diesen Jemand zu drücken. Der Geruch, der sie umfing war ihr so vertraut, dass sie sich unbewusst an den Körper schmiegte, ohne überhaupt sagen zu können, ob es jemand männliches, oder weibliches war. Das Rauschen des Wassers und die leise gemurmelten Stimmen verbanden sich zu einem Hintergrundgeräusch, dass es ihr noch leichter machte ins Reich der Träume abzudriften.   
  
**~Yorukage-Krankenstation-Sezuna~**  
  
Ein summendes Geräusch bahnte sich den Weg durch den Nebel der Träume und riss sie aus der Traumwelt hinein in die Wirklichkeit. Ihr war angenehm warm und ihr Körper fühlte sich noch immer erschöpft an, doch die Schmerzen waren nur noch ein Echo. Aber das summende Geräusch, dass von Elektrogeräten stammte, nervte sie. Schon immer konnte Sezuna diese Dinge hören. Jedes Gerät machte ein unverkennbares Geräusch und sie hasste es. Manchmal raubten ihr diese Geräusche den gesamten Schlaf. Computer, Heizung, Kühlschrank, oder Handys. Sie wusste, dass es nicht normal war, dass sie diese Dinge hörte, doch damit hatte sie sich schon lange abgefunden. Sie war eben nicht normal.  
Solange sie es nur hörte, konnte sie es kaum unterscheiden und langsam wurde sie neugierig. Es roch nicht wie in einem Krankenhaus, aber dafür lag ein anderer, bekannter Geruch in der Luft. Fast wie Räucherstäbchen. Allerdings mit einer vertrauten Note, die sie nicht ganz identifizieren konnte.  
Obwohl Sezuna schon eine Weile lang wach war und lauschte, entschied sie sich nun doch ihre Augen zu öffnen.  
Das Licht war gedämmt und der Raum war fast dunkel. Nur der Lichtschein, der durch einen Spalt in der, nicht geschlossenen Tür, fiel, erhellte den Raum.  
Sezunas Blick wanderte von der Tür über die Wände und durch den Raum. Ein kleines, recht gemütliches Zimmer mit brauner Vertäfelung und hellen Akzenten. Dennoch machte Sezuna etwas nervös. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen warum, aber sie spürte, dass Geheimnisse in der Luft lagen. Es war, als hätte dieses Zimmer eine lange Geschichte, die schon so sehr in die Wände übergegangen war, dass man sie spüren konnte. Bisher hatte Sezuna dieses Gefühl nur in einer sehr alten Ruine gehabt.  
Dennoch war da noch mehr, als sonst. Ein Gefühl viel weiter unten.  
Aber der Raum konnte es nicht sein. Er wirkte gemütlich. Mit seinem Bett, dem Regal und dem Nachtschrank sah er genau so aus, wie sich Sezuna die Schlafzimmer auf Internaten immer vorgestellt hatte.  
Schritte kamen näher und Sezunas Blick glitt zurück zur Tür. Als sie bemerkte, wie sich der Spalt vergrößerte schloss sie schnell wieder ihre Augen. Es sollte nicht jeder gleich bemerken, dass sie wach war. Sie wollte zuerst die Umgebung hören.   
Auch wenn sie versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen, war ihr klar, dass sie zu aufgeregt war, um wirklich als Schlafende durch zu gehen. Was wohl auch der fremde Besuch dachte.   
Seine Schritte näherten sich und dann blieb er stehen. „Sezuna“, wurde ihr Name gesagt und das Mädchen versteifte sich leicht. Woher kannte der Fremde ihren Namen und wieso klang seine Stimme in ihren Ohren so vertraut? In ihrem Kopf begann es zu pochen, als ihre Erinnerungen versuchten ein Gesicht zu der Stimme zu finden. Es wollte nicht so recht gelingen. Es wirkte alles sehr neblig und unklar. Weit weg.  
Dafür machten sich haufenweise Fragen in ihrem Kopf breit.  
Wer war dieser Mann und woher kannte er ihren Namen? Wo war sie hier überhaupt?  
Um das heraus zu finden blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, also öffnete sie langsam die Augen und suchte dann nach dem Sprecher.  
Schließlich fand sie ihn.  
Er saß neben ihr auf einem Stuhl. Sein hagerer Körper war in einen dunkelvioletten Mantel gehüllt und ein langer Bart lag auf seinem Schoß. Seine dunklen Augen lagen tief in den Augenhöhlen und sein Haar war schüttern und bildete große Geheimratsecken. Außerdem zierte ein spitzer Hut seinen Kopf. Ebenfalls in einem dunklen Violett.  
Sezuna schluckte. Das erinnerte sie stark an Harry Potter. War sie bei einer Fan-Gemeinde gelandet? Oder drehten sie hier einen Film? Irgendwas in der Richtung musste es wohl sein, denn kein normaler Mann würde sich jemals so anziehen! Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass der Mantel schon irgendwie kleidsam war.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, dann realisierte der Mann, dass Sezuna ihn anstarrte. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, dass fast die Annahme zuließ, dass er genau wusste, über was sie nachdachte, denn es wirkte belustigt. Der Bart verdeckte zwar fast seinen kompletten Mund, doch an seinen Wangen bildeten sich Lachfältchen, die Sezuna erneut sehr bekannt vorkamen. Vielleicht hatte sie dieses Gesicht schon einmal jünger sehen? Vor vielen Jahren, als sie selbst ein Kind gewesen war?  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte er und seine Stimme klang besorgt, wenn auch immer noch ein wenig belustigt. Sezuna musterte ihn weiter und zog ihre Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen. Ein fremder, alter Mann, der sich scheinbar Sorgen um sie machte. Erst kam Sezuna der Gedanken, dass er womöglich auf jüngere Frauen stand, aber irgendwas in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass es völliger Quatsch war. Dennoch blieb eine gewisse Unsicherheit. Ein seltsames Gefühl, was sie früher hatte, wenn sie versuchte ihren Eltern zu erklären, warum sie Blödsinn angestellt hatte und ihr die Argumente ausgegangen waren, um ihre Taten zu rechtfertigen.  
Sie fühlte sich ein wenig in die Enge getrieben mit dem Bedürfnis sich zu rechtfertigen. Doch das würde sie nicht tun. Nicht vor fremden Männern.  
„Wer sind sie?“, fragte Sezuna zurück, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass ihr Hals kratzte und ihre Stimme ungewöhnlich rau klang.  
Der alte Mann lächelte und erst glaubte Sezuna, er würde ihre Frage einfach genau so übergehen, wie sie seine, doch er antwortete: „Mein Name ist Lion Humom“, sagte er ruhig und lächelte weiter, während seine Hand nach einem Glas griff, dass neben ihm auf einem kleinen Beistelltischchen stand.  
Darin war eine goldene Flüssigkeit, die Sezuna zusammenzucken ließ. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber sie konnte sich denken, dass nicht er dieses Zeug trinken würde. Und das beunruhigte sie.  
Wie sie erwartet hatte, hielt er es ihr hin. „Es wird deinem Hals gut tun. Trink einen Schluck“, sagte er und Sezuna drückte sich ein Stück nach oben. Seine Worte bereiteten ihr, seltsamer Weise, kein Unbehagen. Im Gegenteil. Sie wollte es trinken.  
Aber sie war sich nicht so sicher, was darin war. Sie konnte sich noch lebhaft an das letzte Mal erinnern, als ihr jemand mit den Worten: ‚Es wird dir gut tun’, ein Glas in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
Einer ihrer angeblichen Freunde, der sie hatte aufmuntern wollen. Mit einem Glas in das Drogen gemischt gewesen waren. Damals hatte sie eine Abneigung gegen das Getränk empfunden und hätte es wahrscheinlich auch nicht getrunken, wenn sie nicht schon ziemlich voll gewesen wäre. Das war das einzige und letzte Mal, dass sie nach Alkohol gegriffen hatte, aber da sie mehrere Monate grundlos in einer Irrenanstalt verbracht hatte, schien es ihr eine gute Wahl zu sein ihren Frust über den Verrat ihrer Eltern zu ertränken. Es hatte auch geklappt. Für fast 2 Stunden und danach hatte sie nur einen heftigen Kater und war alles andere als glücklich gewesen.  
Nun aber musterte sie das Getränk und nahm es dann doch entgegen, trank aber noch nichts.  
Sie fühlte sich nicht besonders gut. Noch immer hämmerte ihr Kopf und ihr war kalt. Außerdem hatte sie Muskelkater. Dennoch hob sie vorsichtig die Hände mit dem Glas, um daran zu riechen. Möglich, dass es nur Saft mit einer Aspirin war.   
Das Getränk roch vertraut, also nahm sie vorsichtig einen Schluck, um den Geschmack zu testen und hätte beinahe aufgestöhnt. Es schmeckte so herrlich. Fruchtig und warm. Ein wenig wie dieser besondere Pflaumenschnaps, den sie so gern trank. Nur das der Nachgeschmack von Alkohol fehlte. Das war gut, aber irgendwie auch beunruhigend. Sie kannte keinen Saft, der so schmeckte.  
Eine angenehme Wärme legte sich über ihren Körper und das war weniger gut. Sezuna hielt inne und wartete. Doch es geschah nichts anderes. Sie fühlte sich lediglich warm und ein wenig kräftiger als vorher. Von Alkohol bekam sie normalerweise als erstes Schulterschmerzen, doch das blieb aus.  
Sezuna hatte nie herausgefunden, warum sie so auf Alkohol reagierte, doch das war ihr auch egal. Es war eine gute Möglichkeit heraus zu finden, was in einem Getränk alles drin war. Und da von diesem keine Gefahr auszugehen schien, nahm sie doch noch einen Schluck und stellte dann die Frage, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte: „Wo bin ich hier?“  
Erneut lächelte der alte Mann dieses besondere Lächeln und Sezuna wurde misstrauisch. „Das hier ist die Yorukage. Eine Schule für ganz besondere Leute“, erklärte er und in seiner Stimme schwang ein Unterton mit, der Sezuna noch misstrauischer werden ließ.  
Skeptisch zog Sezuna erneut ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Meinte er damit eine Irrenanstalt? Da wäre sie zumindest nicht ganz so falsch. Immerhin waren ihre Eltern auch der Meinung gewesen, dass eine solche Anstalt ihr helfen würde. Nur leider hatte es das Ganze noch schlimmer gemacht. Wie also sollte sie hier wieder raus kommen, wenn es sich tatsächlich um eine Irrenanstalt handelte?  
Der Mann lächelte erneut, doch dieses Mal ein wenig mitfühlend.  
„Nein meine Liebe. Das hier ist keine Irrenanstalt“, antwortete er, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen und Sezuna zuckte zusammen. Gedankenlesen!? Das war nicht möglich, dass sollte sie doch langsam wissen.  
„Nichts ist unmöglich meine Liebe“, erklärte er ihr und Sezuna zuckte erneut. ‚Meine Liebe‘, klang aus seinem Mund so natürlich, dass sich Sezuna gar nicht daran störte. Es fühlte sich sogar eher so an, als wäre es völlig normal und dabei war sie sonst immer recht verärgert gewesen, wenn Freunde so mit ihr sprachen.  
Sezuna versuchte dieses seltsame Gefühl abzuschütteln und blickte den Mann fragend an. Ihr Kopf legte sich dabei leicht schief und ihr Blick glich einer Katze, die ein viel zu großes Tier beobachtete und nun nicht wusste, ob sie fliehen, oder es anspringen sollte. Mit diesem Blick wartete sie auf eine nähere Erklärung. Die ihr auch fast sofort gewährt wurde.  
Herr Humom erhob sich und in seiner Hand erschien ein langer Stock, dessen oberes Ende aussah wie ein Schneckenhaus. Sezuna zuckte zurück und ließ beinahe das Glas fallen. Doch sie war nicht ganz so erschrocken, wie es vielleicht angebracht war. Ihr Herz raste nicht und sie fühlte sich auch nicht bedroht. Es schien auch kein Adrenalin durch ihre Adern zu schießen.  
Der alte Mann stützte sich auf den Stock und lief ein wenig im Raum hin und her. Für sein Alter war er noch recht fit, auch wenn seine Schritte wohl früher wesentlich eleganter und raubtierhafter gewesen sein mussten. Ein wenig war von diesem raubtierhaften Gang noch übrig, doch es wirkte nicht mehr bedrohlich.  
Er murmelte etwas in einer Sprache, die Sezuna nicht übersetzen konnte und doch verstand. Sezuna war nicht ganz bewusst, wie das möglich war, denn sie konnte die Worte nicht übersetzen, verstand aber den Sinn dahinter. Als hätte sie jemanden vor langer Zeit schon einmal so sprechen hören.  
Ein Meer aus Farben versuchte erneut ein Bild in ihren Kopf zu malen, doch es wurde immer wieder verwischt. Dafür hörte sie eine Stimme, die sich mit der von Humom vermischte und ihr ein warmes Kribbeln im Bauch bescherte. Doch die Farben wollten einfach kein Bild malen. Daher begnügte sich Sezuna damit ihre Ohren zu spitzen und Humom anzuschauen.  
Er fluchte aufgebracht vor sich hin und erst, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn gespannt zu hörte, hielt er inne und räusperte sich.   
„Sezuna, ich weiß du wirst dich nicht mehr an mich erinnern, aber ich bin ein Freund deines Vaters“, erklärte er und nun wurde Sezuna hellhörig und misstrauisch. Es klang nichts falsch dabei und es würde auch erklären, woher sie sein Gesicht kannte, aber ihr Vater hatte diesen angeblichen Freund niemals erwähnt. Oder doch? Sezunas Namensgedächtnis war schon immer mehr als schlecht gewesen. Also war es tatsächlich möglich, dass sie diesen Mann kannte und ihr sein Gesicht daher so bekannt vorkam. Wenn ihr Vater ihn kannte, würde es auch erklären, warum sie das Gefühl hatte dieses Gesicht schon einmal jünger gesehen zu haben.  
Dennoch war Lion kein Name, den man schnell vergaß. Das ließ sie misstrauisch werden und dass der Mann immer noch aufgeregt durch den Raum tigerte. Dabei strich er immer wieder mit seinen Fingern durch seinen Bart, oder seine Haare. Eine eindeutig nervöse Geste. Warum war er nervös?  
Sezuna wollte ihn gerade anfahren, dass sie das auch nervös machte, als er stehen blieb und seine dunklen Augen sie eindringlich anblickten. „Glaubst du an Magie?“, fragte er und Sezuna hätte fast aufgelacht. War sie nicht deshalb für verrückt abgestempelt wurden? Weil sie an Dinge glaubte, die eigentlich nicht möglich waren? An Wesen, die nicht existieren konnten? Wenn sie an dieses … Ding… glaubte, dann konnte sie doch auch an Magie glauben, oder?  
„Na ja“, brachte sie schließlich hervor und versuchte mit Mühe die Bilder aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen. So viel Blut.  
Sezuna beobachtete, wie Herr Humom seinen Kopf kurz in eine Richtung drehte und dann ganz ruhig wurde. Wenige Augenblicke später richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Sezuna und lächelte nachsichtig.  
„Ich denke du siehst schon wieder besser aus. Vielleicht sollten wir es dir einfach zeigen“, erklärte er und Sezuna blickte ihn verwirrt an.  
Ja, sie fühlte sich tatsächlich besser und auch gut genug um durch die Gegend zu laufen, aber gut genug um eine Freak-Show zu sehen? Sie war sich nicht sicher.  
Sezuna fuhr herum, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte und ihr Herz hämmerte aufgeregt, als sich diese öffnete.  
Herein kam ein Junge in einem dunkelgelben Mantel. Etwa in ihrem Alter und sie schätzte ihn als nicht wirklich gefährlich ein, weshalb sich ihr Herz wieder beruhigt. Warum war sie nur so nervös und aufgekratzt?  
Der Junge hatte dunkelbraunes, zerzaustes Haar und türkisfarbene Augen, die ein wenig seltsame Pupille hatten. Sezuna starrte ihn an, weil sie seine Augen so faszinierend fand. Sie erkannte sogar von ihrem Standpunkt aus jedes Detail. Und das war das, was sie faszinierte. Seine Pupille war nicht rund, sondern sternenförmig.  
„Karun. Schön dass du so schnell kommen konntest“, lächelte Herr Humom und wand sich von Sezuna zu Karun.  
Dieser blickte von Sezuna nur ganz kurz zu Herrn Humom und neigte leicht den Kopf, ehe er wieder zu Sezuna blickte.   
„Das hier ist Sezuna Kaya. Sie wird ab heute hier wohnen“, erklärte er und Sezuna zuckte. Dass er das einfach so über ihren Kopf entschieden hatte gefiel ihr nicht, aber sie hatte kaum eine andere Wahl, auch wenn diese Entscheidung sie wütend machte. Sie hatte ihr Zuhause immerhin verloren. Die Frage war nur, was er von ihr als Gegenleistung wollte. Und Sezuna hatte genug Fantasie um sich die verrücktesten Sachen auszumalen. Doch immer wieder sagte ihr eine Stimme, dass sie nicht so misstrauisch sein musste und dieser Mann ihr nichts Böses wollte. Und jetzt warf er ihr auch noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und machte ihr schlechtes Gewissen damit noch schlimmer! Daher drehte sich Sezuna wieder Karun zu und überlegte, ob sie von der Liege, auf der sie noch immer saß, aufstehen sollte, oder lieber abwarten sollte.  
Karun blickte sie an und musterte sie von oben bis unten.  
Ihre roten Haare waren noch immer zerzaust und sie trug ein einfaches graues Hemd, da ihre eigenen Sachen noch nicht wieder trocken waren. Außerdem hatte sie ihre nackten Füße über das Krankenbett hängen und ihre Hände lagen sittsam in ihrem Schoß. Wenn sie den Blick senkte, verdeckte der lange Pony ihre goldenen Augen.  
Karun entschied, dass sie ein wenig wie ein verwahrlostes Kind aussah, doch irgendwas an ihr sprach ihn an. Da war eine Aura. Nein, nicht einfach nur eine Aura. Die Resonanz ihrer Anwesenheit schien den gesamten Raum zu erfüllen und dabei konnte sie erst wenige Stunden hier sein. Doch Karun spürte es deutlich. Ihre Resonanz ähnelte der Resonanz des Planeten. Das verunsicherte ihn ein wenig. Normalerweise sollten zwei Resonanzen nicht so ähnlich sein.  
Karun erschauderte ein wenig, aber nicht, weil er Angst hatte. Zumindest nicht vor ihr, aber ihre Aura musste unglaublich sein. Und dennoch wirkte sie gedämpft. Fast so, als wäre das Mädchen gar nicht richtig hier. Wie war es nur möglich dass die Wände ihre Aura so stark aufnahmen?  
„Was ist sie?“, rutschte es ihm heraus, ohne dass er es beabsichtigt hatte. Nicht jedes Wesen war erfreut darüber eine solche Frage zu hören und er hoffte nur, dass sie genau so freundlich war wie ihre Aura. Denn diese war wie ein helles, warmes Licht und zeigte eigentlich sehr stark den Charakter. Wobei das nicht hieß, dass es nicht möglich war, dass sie zu einem kratzbürstigen Biest werden konnte.  
Humom musste sich von Karun und Sezuna wegdrehen, um sein Lächeln zu verbergen. Der Junge schien wirklich keinerlei Selbsterhaltungstrieb zu haben, wenn er solche Fragen stellte. Aber der Direktor war gespannt auf ihre Antwort.  
Sezuna blickte ihn verwirrt an und dann zu Herrn Humom. Dieser runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist ein wenig kompliziert. Mit der Zeit wirst du es vielleicht verstehen“, erklärte er und Sezuna war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit ihr, oder mit Karun sprach.  
Aber die Art und Weise wie der Junge mit diesem Thema umging bereitete ihr wieder Unbehagen. Schauspielerte er diese Normalität nur?  
Sezuna blickte ihn an und verzog ein wenig verärgert die Lippen. „Und wer bist du?“, fragte sie ein wenig verstimmt. Irgendwie gefiel es ihr nicht wie diese Leute hier alles über ihren Kopf entschieden.   
Karun blickte sie verwirrt an, ehe sich sein Gesicht schuldbewusst verzog. „Entschuldigung“, machte er und neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bin Karun Lunen. Ein Asrade“, erklärte er und lächelte sie an. Sezuna nickte und tat einfach so, als würde sie wissen, was Asraden waren. Was nicht der Fall war.  
Aber sie glaubte es hatte sicherlich etwas damit zu tun, dass seine Pupille sternenförmig war. Was auch nicht normal sein konnte. Oder vielleicht war es das auch, daher versuchte Sezuna einfach ihre Unwissenheit nicht so deutlich zur Schau zu stellen.  
Die Rothaarige nickte ihm grüßend zu, um diesen Umstand zu kaschieren.  
„Ich habe im Bad ein paar Sachen für dich hingelegt. Zieh dir etwas anderes an und dann kann Karun dir unsere Schule zeigen. Während du dich umziehst erkläre ich ihm wo du wohnen wirst. Deine Sachen habe ich schon aus den Überresten deines Hauses holen lassen. Sie sind bereits auf deinem Zimmer“, erklärte Herr Humom und lächelte wieder dieses Lächeln, dass Sezuna seltsamerweise mit Wärme erfüllte. Er hatte sich die Mühe gemacht die Ruinen ihres Hauses nach ihren Sachen abzusuchen? Dabei musste dieses doch eine ganze Weile unter Wasser gestanden haben. Oder stand es noch unter Wasser? Sie wusste es gar nicht. Hatte überhaupt etwas von ihren persönlichen Dingen das Wasser überlebt?  
Sie lächelte schüchtern zurück, ehe sie sich vom Bett gleiten ließ. Kurz prüfte sie, ob sie ordentlich stehen konnte, ehe sie auf die Tür zu lief. Auch wenn sie anfangs ein wenig wankte, kam sie unverletzt an und die Bewegung schien ihr gut zu tun. Auch wenn ihr Gleichgewichtssinn irgendwie nicht richtig zu funktionieren schien, kam sie doch beim Bad an und verbannte dann alle Gedanken an ihr altes Zuhause aus ihrem Kopf. Als erstes würde sie sich eine warme Dusche gönnen.  
  
Als sie nach zehn Minuten wieder heraus kam trug sie einen langen mausgrauen Pullover dessen Ärmel so lang waren, dass ihre Hände darin verschwanden. Außerdem reichte er ihr bis über die Knie. Es war keiner ihrer eigenen, doch sie mochte ihn. Nicht zuletzt wegen der großen Bauchtasche.  
Sezuna fragte sich nur, woher diese Leute wussten welche Art von Kleidung sie mochte. Ihre Haare waren gemacht. Zwei Strähnen wurden durch zwei Perlenklemmen vor ihre Ohren gehalten und größere Perlenklemmen hielten ihre restlichen Haare in Kniehöhe zusammen.  
Außerdem hielt sie einen gelben Mantel in der Hand, der genau so aussah wie der von Karun. Aber sie wusste noch nichts mit diesem anzufangen. Dennoch war der Stoff irgendwie schön. Nicht die Farbe, aber die Art, wie er sich an ihren Händen anfühlte.  
Karun lächelte sie wissend an. „Das ist der Schulmantel“, erklärte er, als Sezuna auf ihn zu trat.  
„Jeder Schüler trägt einen. Unsere Klasse ist die Anfängerklasse, die sogenannten Rookies. Unsere Mäntel sind gelb. Die Klasse über uns trägt rote Mäntel, dann blau, grün und dann schließlich schwarz“, erklärte Karun und Sezuna nickte das ganze einfach ab. Sie sollte sich demnächst vielleicht alles aufschreiben. Tagebuch führen, oder so was. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl dass sie mehr lernen würde, als die normalen Unterrichtsstunden anboten. Was auch immer das für eine Art von Unterricht sein würde.  
„Ach ja, die Lehrer tragen violette Mäntel. Und die Oberhäupter der Disziplinen tragen schwarze Mäntel mit weißem Saum und einen Diamanten an der Brust, der ihre Disziplin anzeigt.“ Erneut nickte Sezuna einfach nur. Sie würde es schon verstehen, wenn sie gezwungen war es zu verstehen. Hoffte sie. Aber sie hatte sich bereits damit abgefunden sich zu blamieren.  
Karun musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Zieh den Mantel an“, meinte er leise und Sezuna verzog den Mund. „Zu warm“, erklärte sie und Karun lachte. „Er ist nicht warm, im Gegenteil“, erklärte er und Sezuna gab einen verwirrten Laut von sich. Wie konnte ein Mantel nicht warum sein? War das nicht der Sinn von Kleidung?  
Karun schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Zieh ihn an und du wirst es merken“, meinte der Junge und Sezuna seufzte. Auch Herr Humom blickte sie auffordernd an. Sie bemerkte, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, also zog sie den Mantel an. Der Stoff fühlte sich gut an, selbst über dem Stoff des Pullovers. Leicht und überhaupt nicht warm. Es fühlte sich eher so an, als wäre er gar nicht da. Wirklich komisch. Lag das an dem Stoff, oder war das die Magie, von der Herr Humom gesprochen hatte?   
Der Mantel fühlte sich etwas ungewohnt an und hinterließ ein eigenartiges Gefühl auf der Haut. Doch nichts Schlechtes.  
Sezuna blickte an sich hinab, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Mantel wirklich da war. „Was ist das für Stoff?“, fragte sie und Karun lächelte. „Ein magischer. Aber das wäre jetzt zu kompliziert das zu erklären“, vertröstete er sie, doch damit überspielte er nur die Tatsache, dass er es selbst nicht wusste. Sezuna nickte nur. Sie sollte wirklich nicht so viel fragen, sie konnte sich sowieso nicht alles merken. „Die Taschen sind richtig cool. Es passt echt alles rein“, erklärte er und steckte eine seiner Hände in die Tasche an einer Seite, die überhaupt nicht auffiel.  
Sezunas Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, wie Karuns Arm bis zum Ellenbogen darin verschwand. Als er seine Hand wieder zurück zog hielt er eine Art Stock in der Hand.  
Sezuna keuchte, als sie sah, wie der Junge langsam einen ganzen Stuhl aus seiner Tasche zog. Sie war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie das ganze unter die Kategorie ‚Super-Cool‘ oder einfach nur unheimlich, stecken sollte.  
„Ja okay ich glaub es dir, der Mantel ist cool, aber du wolltest mir doch die Schule zeigen“, versuchte Sezuna das Thema zu wechseln und schob ihn aus der Tür. Wenn sie länger darüber nachdachte, wie sowas möglich sein könnte, würde ihr Kopf wohl platzen.   
Der Stuhl fiel klappernd zu Boden und beide verließen den Raum.  
Sezuna wollte sich nicht weiter mit endlosen Taschen befassen, auch wenn sie schon ahnte, dass sie heute Abend etwas Stärkeres als Wein gebrauchen würde. Wenn es sich wirklich um eine magische Schule handelte, würde das hier nur ein kleiner Teil einer wunderbaren, doch leicht beängstigenden Welt sein, die es zu erkunden gab.


End file.
